Doll's For Soulmates
by HoldOnAngel
Summary: "Doll's that predict your soulmates?" Ciel Phantomhive is cursed, by dawn to dusk, he is the form of a doll, with porcelain skin and wooden limbs. However, by night, he is an orphaned child with a frightening past. Will Sebastian Michaelis, a toy makers son, be able to help lift the curse, or will Ciel be cursed forever. SebxCiel
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

Hey there *comes out of hiding* yeah, long time no see... Anyway, Piece by Piece only has about two chapters left, so now I present you this!

**Snow Whites Poison Kiss **- SWEETIE LOOK I UPLOADED! I know you have waited forever for this and I am so sorry, I know it is only short bu tI promise to at least try and keep deadlines... To some extent anyway. So just enjoy this and hope you don't kill me =)

Go, my lovelies, enjoy Doll's For Soulmates!

* * *

The boy watched as people ran for shelter. He watched as they ran past him, never once glancing in his direction. Why would they? He was nothing to them, an outcast, an orphaned child. The boy sat in front of the toy makers' store, watching father and son, laugh and smile whilst mending the toys.

The boy ducked under the window sill when the pair faced the window. Slinking out from underneath, the boy ran into a nearby ally, trying to get out of the rain. Cold, soaked and hungry, the boy went back to watching people get to shelter.

The toy maker's son watched from the window as the rain poured down, hitting the glass softly, making the glass seem as if it was crying. He watched as the boy ran for shelter in the dark, torn and ripped clothes whipping in the wind and rain.

"Father" the boy called, walking towards a work table cluttered with broken toys. "Yes son?" his father called, uncertain as to what was wrong.

"There's a boy outside, stuck in the rain" His father shrugged his shoulders, wondering why this boy had caught his son attention.

"What has got you concerned boy?" His father said, patting his knee "Why does this boy interest you?" The young boy walked over to his father slowly, thinking of everything that interested him about the boy.

The young boy had always wanted a younger brother, someone he could protect and cherish. Before his father could give him a final answer, the young boy turned on his heel and flew to the door, ripping it open and flying out into the rain.

Running into the ally, he saw the boy crouched beside an abandoned box, and walked slowly over to him. The boy hid his face in-between his knees, afraid of the other boy. "What your name" the toy makers son said, grinning a toothy smile.

The boy looked up, and stared into eyes of crimson red. "I don't know, never had one" the boy whispered. The toy maker's son eyes widened at the words. Reaching a hand down, he placed his hand in front of the other boy's face, offering him his hand.

The boy gently clasped the others hand, tightening his grip when a clap of thunder roared above their heads. Giving the other boys hand a reassuring squeeze, the toy maker's son walked them slowly out of the ally.

"By the way, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis that is" the boy nodded, repeating the name in his head.

"And I have the perfect name for you, Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive"


	2. Chapter 2 - Change

Why Hello There!

This is for you **Snow White's Poison Kiss**, just so you can review first! Yes, this is an upload, and it hasn't even been a week! Aren't you proud of me! You submissive is doing the right thing and uploading, just like her dominant wanted.

**A little note about the story - **OK, so the first chapter is when Sebastian was 10, and Ciel was 8, now they are 18 and 16 (**Snow White's Posion Kiss**)

I'm kind of obsessed with BIGBANG and U-KISS at the present moment, so this fic was created listening to Neverland, 0330 and Blue! I LOVE THOSE BANDS 3

Anyway, review people! Please can we at least get to 10 or even 15 if you love me :3

Sam 3

* * *

8 years later

* * *

Sebastian woke up before the sun rose, and watched as his best friend slept soundly. He had to wake him before the sun woke, otherwise he would change before he was ready. "Ciel" Sebastian breathed into the younger ear, making the younger grumble and roll over.

"Mmm, go away Sebastian, I want to sleep" the younger pulled the quilt over his head. Sebastian tsked and grabbed the cover, pulling it completely off the boy. Ciel yelped when cold air hit his legs. "Ok, I'm up!"

Sebastian smirked. Turning on his heels, Sebastian chucked clothes at Ciel, you caught them wonky. "You idiot" chastised Sebastian. "I told you get up before, now you're changing!" Ciel shrugged and pulled on the clothes the best he could.

Sebastian watched as the younger's arms became a porcelain complexion and his face became waxy. Every morning was the same, change Ciel before he changed into a doll, and then place him on the highest shelf in the store so no one could hurt him.

Ciel hastily threw the clothes, feeling the material mould to his body. The material used moulded to his ever-changing shape, making it easier to change Ciel, for he wasn't lost in clothes when he shrunk into his doll form.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, dreading the change. Every day he had to watch the same thing, and every day it killed him to have to watch Ciel go through the change. He wasn't sure if it hurt the boy or not, but he sure didn't want to find out if it did.

"Sebastian, could you, err, help me put this on?" asked Ciel quietly. "My arm is kind of going stiff." The elder rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt over Ciel's head and arms. Pulling the younger to him, he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, letting the younger rest his head on his chest.

This was their morning routine. For in a few minutes, Ciel would begin the final moments of his doll transformation. Placing a light kiss to Ciel's forehead, Sebastian picked the younger up in his arms and took him downstairs to the shop.

Sebastian and his father had originally bought the place two make a two story toy factory, however, that changed when they found out about Ciel's curse. Sebastian and Ciel now lived upstairs while Sebastian father lived in an apartment with his new wife.

Sebastian, being eighteen at the time was in his last year of school. Ciel however, well, he learnt what Sebastian did. Despite being sixteen physically, he had the mind of someone older, someone much more mature than both of them.

Placing the boy on the counter, he slowly opened one blind, and watched as Ciel closed his eyes, feeling the transformation take over. Darkness surrounded Ciel as usual and he breathed in the last breath of that morning.

Sebastian watched as Ciel slowly became a small porcelain doll. Picking him up gently, not wanting to break anything, Sebastian placed him on the shelf above the shop, letting the lifeless doll look as if he was watching over the shop. Locking the shop door behind him, the elder left for school, to bothered to wait for his father.

School flew for Sebastian, classes were quick and lunch was even quicker. Since no one knew about his doll best friend, Sebastian was the centre of the popular crowd. However, it wasn't Sebastian's idea to keep Ciel hidden, it had been the younger.

"No one is going to believe your best friend changes into a doll" he had said one morning, after having been asked about school for the hundredth time. Sebastian had been confused, then understood. To be accepted, no one could know.

When the last bell had rung Sebastian quickly gathered his books together and flew for the door, waving goodbye to his friends behind him. Rushing to his locker, he packed away the necessary books for Ciel and raced to the toy store, eager to see his ever changing best friend.

Reaching the store quickly, he threw the door open and glanced at the top shelf, only to find it empty. Sebastian panicked, and rubbed his eyes, hoping he was seeing some illusion. However, there was still no doll.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Sebastian's head. Where could his best friend be? Running to the back of the store, he threw open the storage room, not only to find Ciel, but to find his father, in the process of smashing Ciel's porcelain head with a hammer.

Sebastian could see that Ciel was frightened, and that he was slowly changing back since there was no sunlight around. Sebastian had an idea, but would it be enough to save Ciel?

* * *

O.o

Review my lovelies 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Hiatus Sorry

Hey guys, its me! Sorry for being a bit lazy with updates, I've been updating on AFF (AsianFanFics) and my homework is slowly getting to me. I promise to upload DFS soon, just not right now.

Sorry **Snow White's Posion Kiss** I know I have to update. PLEASE FORGIVE ME~!

So, I'll see you guys later I promise :)

Love Sam ^^


End file.
